<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>в зените by wxldcard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577856">в зените</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard'>wxldcard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXID (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, tw: упоминаются больнички, драббловойны, лапслок, префем</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>запрыгивай, детка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>в зените</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts">september_first</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>середина июля - самое время для хороших вещей.</p><p>- запрыгивай, детка.</p><p>небо в тот день было серое. набитая спортивная сумка тянула плечо, в короткой юбке мерзли ноги. херин приехала за ней на корпоративном фургоне, жуя вишневую жвачку и спустив круглые очки на нос. заскрипела шинами, тормозя. распахнула дверь ногой - стали видны армейские ботинки на шипах и дратые, застиранные джинсы.</p><p>нарочно не увернулась, когда сольджи щелкнула ее по носу.</p><p> - говорю: запрыгивай, де... ай! что такое?.. ну прости, прости, онни, я не буду больше.</p><p>в салоне пахло очистителем стекол и фруктовым масаки, который херин привезла хёджин в подарок из стажировки в токио. теперь это казалось лишь одним из звеньев не слишком приятной цепи имен и ассоциаций.</p><p>они давно не виделись. херин старательно избегала острых углов: говорила, что подумывает вернуться на работу в хилтон, что снова рассталась с хиён, что прочитала книжку по финансам, которую ей советовала хелим.</p><p>сольджи наблюдала за витиеватыми воротами больницы, пока те не растворились в сумерках. у нее было новое лицо и новый голос, в соннаме ждала новая пустая квартира, когда-нибудь скоро - игра в новую большую любовь.</p><p>- я думала, что после операции на связках ты начнешь разговаривать через специальную машинку, как злой гений из мультика. и что голос будет, как у робота. но звучишь супер.</p><p>- петь не буду больше. может, и к лучшему.</p><p>по стеклу барабанил густой летний дождь - после такого деревья в центральном парке хванган шумно задышат живой и цветистой зеленью, приятно опустеют улицы, завьются кудряшками тоненькие прядки на висках херин.</p><p>середина июля - самое время для хороших вещей.</p><p>- студенческие джаз-бэнды разваливаются не просто так, - сказала херин. - посмотри на меня и мою тачку. ничего бы этого не было, если бы мы не разбежались на выпускном курсе.</p><p>сольджи повернула голову - херин улыбалась малиновым ртом. ее очень хотелось поцеловать.</p><p>новая жизнь ждала прямо за поворотом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>